


Warm Feelings

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Lumity [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ((Except for some of yall heathens 👀)), ((Thank GOD)), Also throughout this Luz is ABSOLUTELY shitting herself internally, And repeating luz' name over and over, But its kinda a date. But not really bc nobody SAID it was a date, Ever since i started writing toh fic i have only grown in power, F/F, Im becoming too powerful, Its not a date they swear, Like full system meltdown, My powers when writing fluff have only increased, Neither of them are okay and honestly thats a mood, While Amitys brain is just making dial up noises, With anything other than sweet and cute parts of relationships not a things here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Luz is cold so Amity lends her an old jacket of hers
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 408





	Warm Feelings

"God its cold out," Luz remarks, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. 

"I told you to take a jacket!" Amity says with a fond roll of her eyes. She bumps Luz with her shoudler as they walk "Come on, were close to my house, I'll get you one," 

Luz' mouth forms a little 'o' and she blushes slightly "okay," 

They hurry towards Blight manor and when they get there, Amity turns to Luz and grimaces. 

"I hate having to ask you this but... could you put your hood up? My parents are home and if they see your ears..." 

"Of course," Luz says, pulling her hood up, the little cat ears popping into view. 

She had agreed in a chipper tone, but the hurt on her face had not gone unnoticed by Amity, to whom it felt like a swift blow to the stomach. 

"I'm sorry, Luz," she says "I hate it as much as you, I like seeing your cute little ears," 

She had said it without thinking, and the second the words were out of her mouth she slams it shut, blushing crimson. 

Luz giggles "My ears are cute?" 

Amity just nods 

"Well I think yours are pretty cute too Miss Blight," Luz teases

She pokes one of Amitys ears and the witches blush deepens as the remaining functional part of her brain begins to shut down. 

"Lets go inside!" She all but shouts as the redness spreads down her neck and out to her ears. 

"Okay," Luz says, giggling, and they enter the mansion. 

"Amity, is that you?" A man calls from another room "what are you doing home so early?" 

"Yeah, dad, its me! I'm just here to grab something!" 

Amity hurries Luz up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them. She walks over to her closet with a particular jacket in mind, praying to all the gods she still had it. 

After rooting around for a moment, she exticates what she was looking for, handing it to Luz. The brunette unfolds it, holding it up in front of her.

"Amity, is this your grudgby jacket? Are you sure its okay if I wear it?" 

"Yeah," Amity says "You can keep it if you want, its getting colder so you're gonna need a warm jacket, and I haven't worn it since I quit the team," 

Luz shrugs the jacket on and turns to the mirror, hands in her pockets, spinning to look at the back, all while Amity tries not to combust on the spot. Her face felt like it was a second away from becoming an inferno. 

"What do you think?" Luz asks, posing stupidly, flexing her biceps despite the jackets puffy sleeves hiding her arms. 

Amity giggles "It looks good! I mean it looks alright, I mean-" 

Luz cuts her off with a raised eyebrow and a dopey smirk 

"...I mean I like it. It suits you." Amity says 

"Thanks!" Luz grins, turning back to the mirror and hugging herself "its really cozy,"

She stuffs her cat hoodie in her bag and grabs Amitys hand "Come on, lets go back out, I still wanna see the night festival,"

When they get outside, Luz doesn't release Amitys hand as they wind down the driveway, nor does she release it when they reach the road. So they walk hand in hand down the road, neither saying a word. It was a good thing too, because Amity didn't think she'd be able to keep up a conversion while also not tripping over her feet and falling into the dirt. 

They approach the festival and Luz' grip on her hand remains ever present. Amity considers pulling away in case Boscha or someone in her gang were to see, but she can't even bring herself to care. She just squeezes Luz' hand instead and the girl grins over at her. 

"Where to first?" 

They walk around together for hours, giggling and causing small amounts of mischief. Eventually they settle on the bleachers in front of a large field to wait for the fireworks to start. 

Luz feels Amity shiver slightly beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling the witch to her side, Amity letting her head fall against Luz as fireworks light up the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
